UN DESEO DE NAVIDAD
by saori serena kou
Summary: Hotaru una niña huérfana desea con todo el corazón, unos padres que la acepten. Mientras Kousagui teniendo todo menos el tiempo de sus padres. Un hermoso regalo de vida tiene para ambas.


Un deseo de navidad.

Summary: Hotaru una niña huérfana desea con todo el corazón, unos padres que la acepten. Mientras Kousagui teniendo todo menos el tiempo de sus padres. Un hermoso regalo de vida tiene para ambas.

Kousagui está en su habitación, llorando ya que sin querer escuchó la plática de sus padres.

Flash back.

Seiya: Bombón, tengo una gira y no estaré para el día de noche buena.

Serena: Seiya, y a mí me dieron un contrato para esas fechas para modelar, ¿Dónde iras de gira, amor?

Seiya: en Francia.

Serena: Seiya igual a mí me toco ir a Francia.

Seiya: te propongo algo Bombón, porque no celebramos ahí la navidad, y a chibi chibi, la dejamos con sus abuelos.

Kousagui escuchó toda la plática y se fue llorando a su habitación.

Fin Flash Back.

Kousagui: ya lo decidí, me iré de la casa, en lugar de irme en casa de mis abuelos, a mis papas no les importo, ojala el espíritu navideño me concediera un deseo, no estar sola para este día.

Mientras tanto en la calle la pequeña Hotaru, estaba vendiendo en que llegó Berjeti.

Berjeti: A ver, mocosa ¿Cuánto ya tienes?

Hotaru: Apenas he sacado, 50 yenes, y aun no he comido y…. En eso recibe una bofetada.

Berjeti: Sigue trabajando, y dame esto. Y se fue.

Hotaru: Deseo una familia que me proteja.

Mientras tanto Serena, Seiya y Kousagui estaban yendo a casa de los papas de la Serena, y en ese momento, Serena comentó.

Serena: Chibi Chibi, queremos platicar contigo, tu papá y yo, nos salió trabajo para nochebuena y la navidad, y decidimos que te quedarás con tus abuelitos, ya que regresaremos después de Navidad, y… en eso es interrumpida por su hija.

Kousagui: quieres detener el coche papa, y solo quiero decirles que les vaya bien en Francia solitos, ya que soy un estorbo para ustedes, en eso sale corriendo del coche.

Serena: espera hija, Seiya vamos por ella.

Seiya: Si bombón.

Kousagui corrió hasta llegar al parque en uno de los juegos encuentra a Hotaru.

Kousagui Hola, ¿Por qué lloras?

Hotaru: Porque si no vendo estos dulces me van a pegar.

Kousagui: ¿Quién, lo hará? Acaso tus padres.

En ese momento Seiya y Serena llegaron y estuvieron escuchando la conversación a espaldas y escondidos.

Hotaru: yo no tengo padres, soy huérfana, una señora que se llama Berjeti, ella me pega cuando no logro vender los dulces. Estoy sola.

Kousagui: Te entiendo.

Hotaru: ¿Por qué?

Kousagui: de que me sirve tener de todo si mis padres solo les importa su fama y ellos mismos, no se dan cuentan que me siento sola, y aún más en épocas donde la familia es el principal motivo de celebración.

Mientras Seiya y Serena escucharon toda la plática, y Serena comento.

Serena: Seiya, que hemos hecho con nuestra hija.

Seiya: Bombón, hemos lastimado a nuestra hija, y eso nunca me lo perdonare.

Serena: ni yo, y mira qué ejemplo nos está dando esta pequeña.

Hotaru: Si gusta señorita, tratare de estar ese día para acompañarla y no se sienta sola.

Kousagui: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hotaru: Mi nombre es Hotaru.

En eso escuchan la voz de Berjeti.

Berjeti: Hotaru ¿Cuánto has vendido? Si no ya verás.

Hotaru con miedo contesta: Señora, no he vendido aun nada, y

Berjeti con mucha furia contesta: Que has dicho mocosa, ahora si veras te voy a … y una mano la sujeta.

Seiya: creo que usted no es nadie para explotar a una niña. Así que le doy dos opciones: o se larga y ni vuelva jamás, o la meteré en la cárcel por explotación infantil.

Berjeti: yo me largo de aquí.

Serena: hija queremos hablar contigo.

Kousagui: si mama

Serena: hija perdonamos a tu padre y a mí, no nos dimos cuenta que te estábamos lastimándote con nuestras acciones. Y queremos compensarte.

Seiya: Así es hija, tu madre y yo hemos decidido no ir a Francia, hemos cancelado nuestras giras de trabajo, para estar con lo más valioso que tenemos, a ti hija.

Kousagui con lágrimas dijo: Gracias papás, los amos.

Hotaru: bueno yo me voy, espero que te la pases bien.

Serena: Espera, pequeña. Tu deseo es tener una familia, no es así.

Hotaru: Si, Señora.

Serena: bueno vamos a nuestra casa.

Seiya: si, de ahora en adelante, serás una integrante más de la familia Kou.

Serena: Si, vamos a adoptarte, y serás nuestra hija.

Kousagui: ya tendré una hermanita.

Hotaru: gracias, eso es mi gran deseo, pertenecer a una familia, y poder saber que es un hogar.

Seiya: ven hija, te llamaremos así a partir de este momento.

Hotaru: papá, mamá y mi hermanita.

Fin.


End file.
